The Heir...or soon to be emperor.
by TheOriginalM
Summary: Tenchi marries more than one girl, but marries less than six
1. Tenchi's Choosing

The Heir  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me. I'm serious. Don't sue me. Tenchi and the gang belong to someone else. Don't know who, Pioneer? OH yeah, and DBZ belong not to me, but to someone else. Funmation or something.  
  
Tenchi yawned and stood up out of his bed. He took a shower and got dressed in his sword-fighting uniform.   
'Today,' he thought to himself, 'I will show Grandpa how much I've inproved.'  
Tenchi's fighting skills have indeed improved. Tenchi, unbeknownst to the rest of the group, had secretly been training with Tsunami in the ways of the light hawk wings.  
  
Flashback...  
Tenchi felt a sharp jolt in his ribs as Tsunami let out a large wave of energy. He skidded across the ground.  
"Oh! Tenchi!" Tsunami cried out. "Please, let's stop now!"   
"NO," Tenchi said, standing up, "I will not quit."  
"As you wish..."Tsunami said, letting loose a very large amount of energy at Tenchi.  
Tenchi looked at the uncoming blast, and then, everything seemed to slow down for Tenchi. The blast, which was coming at him, didn't look so big to him. He looked around at the trees, and most of all, looked at Tsunami.  
All of a sudden, he felt a warm feeling in his chest. His mind went numb, and he felt his energy rising.   
The light hawk wings sprung to life in front of him, and the blast exploded against them.  
Tsunami, with tears lining the corners of her eyes, ran up and gave Tenchi a hug.  
"Oh, Tenchi! I knew you could do it! You've learned to control the wings!" She said happily.  
Tenchi smirked a little. Then passed out.  
End Flashback. ***8***7***6***5***4***...***...***uh...***Wait, what comes after 4?***You know what, 4 is the last number I'm counting to.***Okay? 4 is like 1***so should I just say that one is the last number?***no, no, 4 is the last number.  
  
Tenchi stood across from his grandfather, a stern expression on his face.  
Lord Katsuhito stared at Tenchi for a second.   
'Why does he seem so calm today?' Katsuhito mused to himself.  
Tenchi took out his bokken, as did Katsuhito.   
First, they were standing across from each other, then, they both were in very fast combat.  
Meanwhile, in the bushes close to the area, six heads could be seen popping up. One had blue, spiky hair, another one had purple hair, one had blue hair done in two pigtails down her back.   
Another one had teal hair, and one had blonde hair. The last girl had pink hairdown to her waist.  
Katsuhito came up with a wide ark for Tenchi's head. Tenchi smirked and brought his bokken up. and jumped over Katsuhito.  
He looked down, his bokken was snapped in half. He turned around, only to be hit across the head with Tenchi's bokken.  
12 eyes grew very large as they watched Tenchi defeat Katsuhito.  
When Katsuhito came to, Tenchi's bokken was pressed against his throat. Tenchi smirked.  
"Well, Grandpa, did you like that?"  
Katsuhito was speechless.   
"Come on..." Tenchi said, picking Katsuhito up.   
Later that night....  
Dinner was silent. Everyone was staring at Tenchi when they had the chance.  
"Well..." Tenchi said, standing up.  
Everyone screamed and hid under the table.  
Tenchi sweatdropped.  
"Uh..." Tenchi said, scratching the back of his head.  
He peeked under the table. "What's wrong...?"  
Sasami chuckled nervously.  
"Sorry Tenchi, we saw you beat Grandpa." Sasami said in a small voice.  
"oh...." He said.   
Everyone got out from under the table.  
"We thought you were going to hurt us..." Ryoko said.  
"Oh, come on! Do you actually think I'd ever harm anyone of you girls?"  
"Well...no..." Mihoshi said.  
"I'm going to bed." Tenchi sighed walking upstairs slowly.  
Everyone looked up at him. They all sighed.  
(A/N: Oh yeah...I forgots to tellis youis. Kiyone and Mihoshi moved back in to the Masaki house. Some 'accident' happened. Actually, Mihoshi forgot to put the saftey on her baxzooka and it fell of her dresser and well, you know the rest.  
That night, Kiyone was having a strange dream.  
Her whole dream was in silence. It started with her walking through the woods. Then, a figure came out of the shadows.  
She said something to him, and held up a picnic basket. He nodded his head and they walked through the forest hand-in-hand.   
They were done eating, when again she said something to him. THis was longer. She blushed and looked away. The figure cupped her chin with his hand, and they shared a tender yet passionate kiss.  
Then, she heard a voice.   
"Confess your love, to the one you love, for he loves you back." It said,  
Then, she saw the figures face, it was Tenchi!  
Kiyone woke up. She yawned and stretched out.  
She decided she would see if Tenchi was up.   
  
Mihoshi was having a similar dream to Kiyone's.   
Mihoshi was heading toward the carrot patch. SHe was blushing furiously.   
When she got there, she came up behind Tenchi.  
"Umm..... Tenchi'?" She said.  
He turned around and smiled.  
"Yes?"  
Mihsoshi turned around and blushed beet red.  
Tenchi looked counfused.  
"uh..." He said.  
Mihoshi bounced around Tenchi.  
"Oh! I just can't say it. Alright alright. I'll say it. Tenchi I have a confession to make...." She said.  
Before she finished a voice said,  
"Confess your love, the person you loves loves you too."  
Mihoshi woke up blushing. SHe decided to confess to Tenchi now.  
  
Sasami, who was asleep in Tenchi's bed (and Tenchi was sleeping on the floor!) because she had a bad dream before, was having another bad dream.  
She saw destruction all around her, but the thing that got her scared the most was the two competetors standing away from each other. She saw what looked like Tenchi, but he looked different.  
He had green eyes and blond hair. Tenchi jumped into the air and swiped at his combator, who just put up his hand and blew a hole in Tenchi's chest. HE stumbled back and was dead before he hit the ground.  
"NOOOOO! TENCHIIII!" She cried out.  
She ran over to him and cradled his head in her lap.   
The monster put one hand out at her and it laughed evilly.   
Before she was killed, she was teleported to a white void.   
She looked around.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out, getting scared.   
"Sasami..." Someone said.  
Sasami turned around and saw Tsunami standing there.   
"Sasami, it is time."  
"What do you mean Tsunami?"   
"Sasami, there is an evil on its way. WE must merge."  
"No! Tsunami, I'm scared. I want Tenchi here."   
"Sasami, when we merge, nothing will happen. It will be you and me inside your, or, our, body."  
"W-w-what do you mean."  
"Sasami, if you didn't know, I am your future self."  
"You are?"  
"Yes, Sasami. By merging, we are just becoming one body."  
"Oh. Well then, I guess we can merge. Besides, when we merge, we can get Tenchi to love us."  
"Yes, when you wake up Sasami, the merge shall be complete."  
"Ok."  
They started to merge, but then Tsunami put on a pained expression.   
"Tsunami?" Sasami said, "What's wrong?"  
Tsunami was ripped into pieces by a monster. He then grabbed Sasami by the neck.   
"Now eet's your turn" He snarled. Grabbing her neck harder and harder, Sasami felt herself dying.  
"Tenchi..." She gasped, before being ripped to shreds by the monster.  
"TENCHI!" She screamed, jumping up.  
Tenchi snapped his head up and stood up. The sight that met him made his nose bleed.  
Tsunami was laying on his bed. Naked. Well, except for her panties. Otherwise she was naked. Kinda. Sorta.  
Tenchi fell back and looked up as Tsunami wrapped a cover around herself.   
"Tenchi..." She said, "Tsunami and I merged."  
"Okay, so, uh...what should I call you?"  
"Tsunami."  
"Uh...okay, Tsunami. Don't you think you should get some clothes on?"  
"Oh, yeah, I think I should."   
Soon, Tsunami was dressed in one of Tenchi's shirts and was wearing one of his pajama bottoms.   
Tenchi heard a knock at the door.   
"Come in..." He said.  
Kiyone and Mihoshi entered. When they saw Tsunami, they both stumbled back.  
"T-T-Tsunami? What are you doing in here?" Kiyone said.  
"I have merged." She stated calmly.  
All of the girls stood in the room. There was an akaward silence.  
Finally someone spoke.   
"Tenchi! I love you!" Tsunami, Kiyone, and Mihoshi said outloud.  
They all blushed and looked away.  
Tenchi just stared blankly at everyone.   
"Um...well...I love you all too...but...how..."  
"Tenchi-i..." Tsunami said in a seductive voice, wrapping her arms around his neck. "As heir to the throne of Jurai, you may have as many or as few wives as you choose."  
Tenchi suddenly felt himself get lightheaded.  
"Oh...well..." He said slowly, "Well, I suppose."   
He was trampled by Kiyone and Mihoshi.  
"Really? Really? Marry us! YAY!" Kiyone and Mihoshi yelled out loud.  
"Tenchi..." Tsunami whined." Don't you want to sleep with your fiancees?"   
Tenchi just stood there, staring at Tsunami. He was about to say something when Kiyone pushed him onto the bed and her and Mihoshi jumped on him.  
Luckily, Tenchi's room was soundproof, or many people wouldn't have slept that night.  
  
Meanwhile...In Washu's lab...  
Nobuyuki and Washu were in bed.   
"Don't you think we should tell the house about how you and I are in love?" He said.  
"No. Wait until the time is right." She said slowly, drawing Nobuyuki in another passionate kiss.  
  
When Tenchi woke up, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Tsunami were gone. He yawned and was about to fall back asleep when a large explosion rocked the house.  
He fell out of bed, got dressed and bolted downstairs and out into the backyard where everyone else was.  
There was a large monster standing in the middle of his back yard.   
(The plot hole is so large you could fit a galaxy into it)  
He had large hands, small wrists with large muscles. His head looked like a human's. He had blue hair and he had red eyes.  
He pointed at Tenchi.   
"Fight." It said.  
Tenchi summoned the light hawk wings and mad the armor and sword appear.  
The monster laughed. Tenchi charged at the monster and it just extended it's arm, grabbed Tenchi's neck, and extended the arm all the way through the house and out the back of it. When his hand came back, Tenchi wasn't on it.   
It laughed. Tsunami was about to run back in when the monster slid in front of the door.   
Everyone just glared at the monster.  
Tenchi was trying to stand up, but it was to no avail. He couldn't get up.  
But then, he saw the girls. They were in danger. He couldn't take it anymore. Something snapped inside of him. He was teleported in front of the monster.   
"I...will...kill...you!" He yelled.  
The sky turned black. Thunderbolts crashed around him. His hair flickered yellow for a second and his eyes turned green.   
"I...Won't let you...get away...with this...." He yelled.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" He yelled, and there was a column of yellow energy that extended through the clouds, making them all go away.   
And there was Tenchi. His eyes were green, and his hair was yellow. HIs muscles bulged with a new found strength. The monster just looked at him.  
Before the monster could move, Tenchi's arm was through the monster's stomach and out the back.  
The monster let out a yell and let loose a blast of energy that caught Tenchi off-gaurd. He flew back a good hundred feet and passed out.   
The monster knew he was going to die, so he grabbed Ryoko and Ayeka and disappeared.  
"BIG SISTER!!" Tsunami yelled.  
Tsunami buried her face into Mihoshi's shirt and started crying.   
Everyone looked where Ayeka and Ryoko used to be.  
"Washu," Kiyone said, "Where did they go?"  
Washu summoned her holo-computer and started typing.  
"It appears that monster is a time shifter. They've gone 30 years into the future. Damn! He's hidden his trail, so we can't find where he went. He could be anywhere, or anytime 30 years from now. Well, we'll just have to wait the 30 years. Then we'll get him."  
"Yeah!" bubbled Mihoshi. "Tenchi will get him."  
"OH MY GOD! Where's Tenchi!?" Tsunami cried.  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
Kiyone and Tsunami ran toward him, while Mihoshi just stood there.  
"Where are they going again?"  
  
1 Year later...  
A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes was adjusting her blouse and pushing her glasses up. She looks up at the camera.  
"We're on? Oh. Ladies and gentlemen, how are you doing. I'm Lacy McGene, and this is Jurai news. Today, there is joy and sorrow. The sorrow is that our old emporer, Asuza Jurai, was killed because of a heart attack. The joy is that today is the coronation of Emperor Tenchi Masaki." The screen changes to a picture of Tenchi, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Tsunami.  
"Tenchi Masaki, our new emperor, has three emperesses. Two are Galaxy Police Detectives Kiyone and Mihoshi. And one is...wait, this can't be right, can it? It would appear that his third emporess is...is... Tsunami? That's weird...  
What makes this day even weirder is that his coronation is the same day as his wedding! The wedding has already taken place, and we hope to get a word with him."  
Tenchi Masaki steps out of the chapel and looks at Jurai. It is a new experience for him because he has never known Jurai to be so beautiful.  
"Well, emperor Tenchi, what do we do now?" Tsunami said in her sweetest voice.  
"I don't know, how about we go on our honeymoon?" He said.  
Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Tsunami all grinned.  
They all stepped into a floating carriage type thing and drive away.  
  
That Night...  
Tenchi looked around their room. It was almost as big as his house. Man, these Juraians sure know how to make hotels...  
His thoughts were inturrupted as three girls stepped into the room.  
Kiyone was wearing leather and had handcuffs.  
Tsunami was dressed as Pretty Sammy.  
Mihoshi was wearing a short, short, short schoolgirl's outfit.  
Tenchi just stared as they all advanced on him.  
  
Ha Ha Ha, what will happen next? I dunno. Don't ask me. Oh wait, I'm the author. Ok, you can ask me. Review and I'll continue, I have many many ideas.  
Until then  
Peace  
~M  
  



	2. Tenchi's Hurting

The Heir...or soon to be emperor.   
By: M  
(A/N: Sorry I haven't been up on this, had some stuff to do. Well, 5 reviews equal 1 chapter, so...here's the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have, well, except for the idea of this story.  
  
Ryoko slowly came to. She looked around. Her head felt weird and her body had a tingling sensation.  
"I see you've come to." Said a voice.  
Ryoko tried to move, but her arms wouldn't move, it was as if an invisible force was pinning her arms to her sides.  
The voice laughed.  
"Psychic energy." It said.  
"What?" Ryoko managed to get out.  
"The reason you can't move is psychic energy. I'm using it to hit your body from all sides."  
"Tenchi will come and help me! He loves me!" Ryoko yelled.  
"Well, he might come and help you, but he doesn't love you."  
Ryoko fought back tears.  
"You're lying!" She cried out.  
"Am I?" Said the voice, showing a picture of Tenchi and the girls, and Tenchi proposing to them.  
"LieS!" She screamed out. "You're just showing me lies. Tenchi does love me!"  
"He would, if I hadn't erased his feelings toward you and your friend over there."  
"What? Wha...what do you mean?" Ryoko said.  
"Before I took you here....I erased the feelings of love he had for you two."  
"Why?"  
"Because...uh...." The voice paused for a second. "Um...I don't really know, but...it's EVIL!!!"  
Ryoko just stared at the picture. Silent tears rolled down her face.  
"Tenchi..." She said sadly.  
"Sh...." The voice said, "Just go to sleep."  
"Why should I listen to you?" Ryoko said, with fire in her eyes.  
(A/N: Ouch. Fire bad)  
"Because, my dear sweet girl, YOU ARE MY PROPERTY NOW!!!" It said, sending a blast of energy forth.  
Ryoko's body easily crumbled from the mass of the explosion, and she felt darkness overcome her.  
"Tenchi..." She said, before passing out.  
  
Meanwhile, said person,  
(A/N: Tenchi, for all the retarded kids who are reading this)  
was getting frisky with Kiyone in his closet.  
(A/N: Heh heh heh....frisky. Hehhehheheh. Sounds like a cat food.)  
Well, it started when Tenchi was going into his room. At the same time, Kiyone was picking up a sock from the floor.  
Well, it turns out that when Tenchi saw this sight,   
(A/N: Hey, what else would he do if he saw Kiyone's inviting tight ass in the air towards him? Same thing any red blooded boy teen would do)  
he got very happy, and Kiyone felt a warm sensation on her behind. Rubbing herself against Tenchi, she grabbed him and pushed him into the closet.  
Then, she got in too, closing the door behind her.  
Well, you can guess the rest from there.  
Tenchi and Kiyone kissed with a passion never thought possible.  
Tenchi explored Kiyone's mouth with his tounge, feeling the roof of her mouth. He could hear her giggle and moan in delight.  
Her shirt, long since discarded, hung loosely over Tenchi's head. He was absently fumbling for her bra clasp. He had almost gotten it off when.  
"KIYONE!!! TENCHI!!!" Tsunami called out, "LUNCH IS READY!!!"  
Kiyone sighed.  
"Where are you two?" She called out, poking her head into Tenchi's room.  
(A/N: well, tecnically, it's not Tenchi's room anymore, seeing that the girls sleep in his bed every night.)  
Tenchi was about to open the door when Kiyone clasped his mouth shut and pulled him back.  
"Maybe she'll leave if we're quiet enough," She whispered, then, with a seductive tone, whispered "And then we can get back to where we were...."  
When they thought Tsunami had gone, they started up again.  
Tenchi, again fumbling for the clasp, was about to get it off when...  
"There you two are!" Tsunami said, opening the closet door. "Now come on, it's time to eat."  
Tenchi and Kiyone sighed and got up.  
Lunch was eaten with a very happy attitude.   
There was a sexual tension so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.  
All the girls were all thinking the same thing,   
"Could I get away with having sex with Tenchi at the table?"  
Then, each girl got an idea.  
Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Tsunami all dropped their forks onto the ground.  
"Don't worry, I got it," they all said in unison.  
Tenchi sweatdropped.  
The girls all eyed each other under the table.  
"Hm..." Washu said, "It's no coincidence we all dropped our forks at the same time."  
"Well, I know one thing, I'm having sex with Tenchi!" Mihoshi said.  
"OH NO YOU WON'T," All the girls said, dragging Tenchi under the table.   
"Hey...what the.." Tenchi looked in PaNiC as each girl grabbed a body part.  
(A/N: For all those sickos, each girl grabbed one of his limbs, Kiyone with his right arm, Mihoshi with his left, Washu with his left leg and Tsunami with his right)  
(A/N: Sickos.)  
(A/N: If you're a sicko, why are you reading this?)  
(A/N: If you're a sicko, don't read on.)  
(A/N: Sicko.)  
Each girl pulled as hard as she could, and then everything slowed down as they heard a ripping noise.  
Tenchi let out a yell of pain.  
  
Later...  
Washu looked at Tenchi one more time, then went back to her holocomputer.  
"Well, what's wrong?" Asked Tenchi.  
"You've got a broken ankle, a dislocated shoulder, and 3 ripped muscles in your right leg."  
"What can you do?" Asked Tenchi.  
"I can give you some medicine that will speed the healing process."  
"How long?"  
"A week, give or take."  
"WHAT?!?!" Tenchi yelled.  
"Well, looks like no sex for a week." Washu said.  
Tenchi looked like he was about to faint.   
Then he did.  
"We must've really pulled a number on him," Washu mused, "Because a few months ago he would nosebleed at the mention of sex."  
  
(A/N: Sicko. )  
(A/N: Read and Review)  
Until then  
Peace  
~M 


End file.
